


22. Games

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Games, Gen, Multi, kid!Logan, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan is clingy after the events of the night. The Sides work together to help Logan take his mind off the nightmare.





	22. Games

Neither Logan nor Roman got anymore sleep that night.

Every time Logan realised he was drifting off, he’d jolt up with a panicked gasp, tightening his hold on Roman’s arm. Roman fell asleep once, only to be woken almost immediately by Logan pulling at him in panic. Roman didn’t dare sleep after that.

* * *

It was 5AM when Virgil walked in.

“Guys, what’re you doing up- Logan?” Virgil froze when he noticed Logan’s regressed form. “Hey, what happened…?”

“Dweam Demon…” Logan whimpered.

“A Dream Demon visited him around 3AM and paralysed him and tried to hurt him. He was screaming and sick so I stayed up with him to protect him.”

“Ugh. I hate those Dream Demons.” Virgil sighed. Logan gasped and looked up at him. “They think they can just come and go through dreams like they own them.”

“You have them too?”

“Yup. Why do you think 3AM is called the Devil’s Hour?”

“According to folklore, it is the hour that demons, spirits and other supernatural beings haunt. Demonic activities are at their highest around that time.”

“Dream Demon’s are pretty supernatural.” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Wo-man says they eat your fear…”

“That’s why I learned to not be afraid.” Virgil smiled as he sat next to Roman. “They can’t eat your fear if there’s no fear to eat.”

“That makes so much logical sense…” Logan whispered. Roman mouthed a grateful ‘thank you’ to Virgil, who just nodded and turned to the TV.

“Inside Out, huh? I love this movie, turn it up.”

* * *

Patton emerged at 7AM, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Hey, kiddos. Oh, no, Logan! What happened?”

“Dream Demons.” Roman and Virgil spoke together as Patton sat down beside Logan.

“Papa, I had a scary dweam…” Logan whimpered as Patton picked him up onto his lap and cuddled him close. “A demon hurt me and ate my fear.”

“Oh, honey…” Patton cooed, brushing Logan’s hair back. “You’re so brave, Logi-bear…”

“Indeed he _isn’t_.” Patton turned at the new voice, beaming when he saw Deceit.

“Hi, _liar_ -snake!” Patton giggled. “Get it? _Liar_ -snake? _Lyre_ snake?”

“Very funny…” Deceit sneered. “Logan _isn’t_ small…”

“Why’re you here?” Roman asked. Deceit knew he couldn’t tell them he was here because everyone was lying to Logan about there being such a thing as Dream Demons, so he compromised. By deflecting the lie.

“I am _not_ here to support Logan during hardships.”

“Dee…” Logan reached up for Deceit, making grabby hands at the deceitful side. Deceit smiled, plucking the logical side off the sofa and balancing him on his hip.

“It is _not_ alright…”

“F’ank you…” Logan yawned.

“You’re exhausted, kiddo…” Patton whispered, standing and brushing Logan’s hair back. “Why don’t you try and sl-”

“No!” Logan cried, clinging to Deceit as though Patton would pull him away. “I don’t want to!”

“Okay.” Patton held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I know. Why don’t we play some games? That might distract you, Logan.”

“ _Terrible_ idea, _Pat_ -thon.” Deceit smirked.

“Was that a python pun?!”

“No.”

“What game did you have in mind?” Roman asked.

“Hm…”

* * *

The games started off easy, to distract Logan. They played a few logic games: Tangrams, math problems, sudoku, puzzles, etc. Until Logan seemed a lot happier, and a lot more energetic. Roman then took them to the dream scape, a scenery of a park ready and waiting for them.

If anyone had told Roman that Logan would beat him at football, he’d have laughed in their face, but apparently, there was a lot of logic involved in football.

Their game of tag ended quickly when Patton collapsed on the ground and wheezed ‘I’m too old for this, kiddos…’, so they settled on stuck-in-the-mud instead, so Patton didn’t have to run so much.

“The floor is lava!” Roman suddenly cried out, jumping onto a bench. He laughed heartily, flicking his wrist and changing the dreamscape to something not dissimilar to the lava river from Star Wars. Logan giggled, jumping onto one of the multiple rocks and debris floating in the lava.

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest and let himself fall backwards into the lava.

“Virgil, I will physically fight you!” Patton cried. Virgil popped up from the lava, poking his tongue out at Patton before sinking back in. Logan giggled, jumping from Roman’s rock to Deceit’s.

“Virgil’s a lava monster now!”

“Got’cha!” As if on cue, Virgil pounced up from the lava, grabbing Deceit by the cape and yanking him into the lava with a cry of ‘No capes!’. Roman just about died from laughter.

* * *

After their game, the five of them lay on the grass of the park from earlier, watching the sunset. Logan sat on Roman’s chest, staring up at the sky, trying to find the night sky Virgil had shown him a few nights ago.

By the time the sky came, Logan had fallen asleep, slumped against the slumbering Prince below him. If anyone else were awake, they would have taken a photo for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Who knows? Not me.
> 
> HOWEVER! For my adoption AU, I was thinking:  
> \- Logan is about 14? Abusive background, tries to do everything right in fear of punishment, given up hopes of being adopted, so is surprised when Patton adopts him.  
> \- Patton works at a library with Picani, his brother, who owns it. (Picani Librari, I mean come on). Logan is a regular, and Patton has no idea he is an orphan.  
> \- Roman, Patton’s boyfriend, doesn’t live with Patton but sees him daily. He works at a theater as an actor and Logan does not like him.  
> \- Virgil, Roman’s 9(?) year old kid brother, pays no interest in anything until he meets Logan, bc Logan seems to understand him when no one else can.
> 
> Y’all interested? It’d be my next 31 fic challenge :)


End file.
